Ayahku Pahlawanku!
by LaChoco Latte
Summary: Dia memang bukan Dewa yang bisa melakukan apapun semaunya. Tapi meskipun begitu, bagiku dia adalah pahlawanku! / "Sedang memikirkan apa, Hikaru?" / Dedicated for SHIKAINO FC in ShadowMindFather Event / RnR Onegai?


_**Dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC**_

_**ShadowMindFather**_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Author (LaChocho Latte)

Warning: Probably OOC, OC, Abal, Typo.

Don't Like? Don't Read! ^^

* * *

Terlihat tiga orang anak kecil sedang mengistirahatkan dirinya masing-masing dibawah pohon Sakura. Ketiga anak kecil itu medongakkan kepalanya – melihat awan –.

"_Ne!_ Ayahku hebat loh! Kemarin ia pulang misi, tapi tidak ada satupun luka ditubuhnya!" Satu-satunya gadis diantara ketiga anak kecil itu berseru riang, memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga. Gadis kecil itu bernama Sachii. Uchiha Sachii. Anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga-Uchiha Hinata. Sachii memiliki bola mata _lavender, _seperti ibunya, dan mempunyai rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna hitam, seperti ayahnya.

"Seriusan? Masa sih?" kata anak lelaki yang memliki rambut pirang dan bermata _emerald_ kepada Sachii, tidak percaya_._ Anak lelaki ini bernama Ryuuki. Uzumaki Ryuuki. Anak dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno-Uzumaki Sakura.

"Ini serius, Ryuu-_kun._ Sachii ga bohong!" Sachii mendengus kesal lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Memangnya misi macam apa?" tanya anak lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata _aquamarine_. Hikaru. Nara Hikaru namanya. Anak dari pasangan Nara Shikamaru dan Yamanaka-Nara Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu misi macam apa, tapi yang penting katanya Ayahku melawan ninja kriminal kelas S! Hebat 'kan?!" jawab Sachii kelewat bersemangat.

"Masih hebat Ayahku dong, dia seorang Hokage! Kau dengar? Ho. Ka. Ge!" kata Ryuuki tersenyum bangga.

"Huh!" Sachii mendengus kesal.

"Merepotkan," kata Hikaru, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon Sakura yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Mulai deh." Sachii mencibir ketika Hikaru sudah mengeluarkan kata andalannya dan Ayahnya.

"Oy, Hikaru! Menurutmu Ayahmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Ryuuki kepada Hikaru yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon Sakura. Hikaru menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ryuuki. Lalu dia pun menaruh telunjuknya di dagunya, berfikir.

"Iya, iya? Menurutmu Ayahmu itu seperti apa, _ne_, Hikaru-_kun_?" tanya Sachii. Dia penasaran.

"Menurutku ... Ayahku itu hebat. Karena ..." Hikaru menggantungkan kata katanya.

"Karenaaaaaaa?" kata kedua anak kecil itu tidak sabar.

"Karena dia hebat, dia—dan Ibuku juga juga mau mengurusku dari kecil hingga sekarang, yaah, walaupun Ayahku pernah mengeluh sih, tapi tak apa, yang penting dia mau mengurusiku dengan tulus. Dia juga selalu berusaha keras untuk dapat menghidupi kami berdua. Dan juga ..." Hikaru menggantungkan kalimatnya –lagi.

"Dan jugaaaaaaa?" kata kedua anak kecil itu –masih—tidak sabar.

"Menurutku, Ayahku adalah Pahlawanku," kata Hikaru sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Hee?"

"Sudahlah, istirahatnya sudah cukup 'kan? Ayo, kita pulang." Ryuuki dan Sachii pun mengangguk. Hikaru lalu berdiri, diikuti oleh Ryuuki dan Sachii.

"Ayo!" jawab mereka berdua –Ryuuki dan Sachii—riang. Mereka pun berdiri, sama halnya dengan Hikaru. Setelah itu mereka berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang mereka pakai untuk istirahat tadi menuju rumah mereka masing masing.

.

.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Hikaru?" tanya Ino. Bingung melihat putranya dari tadi melamun, terkadang senyum senyum sendiri. Ino tentu saja khawatir, ia takut ada sesuatu yang salah dengan putranya itu. Ino lalu mendudukkan diri disebelah kanan Hikaru.

"Sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi, Bu," jawab Hikaru.

"Kejadian apa?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang bertanya, dia datang dari arah dapur, baru selesai membuat kopi. Ia pun lalu mendudukkan diri disebelah kiri Hikaru, kopi yang tadi ia pegang ia taruh di meja yang ada didekatnya.

"Kejadian tentang kami bertiga saat membicarakan Ayah kami," jawab Hikaru menatap sang Ayah.

"Hm? Apa yang kalian biacarakan?" tanya Ino. Penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan putranya itu tentang ayahnya kepada teman temannya.

'Kira kira apa ya yang dikatakan Hiakru kepada teman temannya? Apakah dia bilang bahwa Ayahnya itu pemalas dan tukang tidur? Atau Hikaru bilang bahwa Ayahnya itu jenius? Hihi,' batin Ino terkikik geli.

'Haah, apapun yang dikatakannya kepada teman temannya, semoga itu tidak buruk,' batin Shikamaru berharap.

"Aku bilang pada mereka ..." Hikaru menggantungkan kalimatnya, sama seperti saat ia bersama teman temannya sewaktu dibawah pohon Sakura.

"Iyaaa? Kau bilang apaa?" Ino _geregetan_. Ingin segera tahu apa yang dikatakan putranya kepada teman temannya tentang Shikamaru—suaminya.

"Aku bilang pada mereka bahwa Ayahku itu adalah pahlawanku," jawab Hikaru akhirnya. Dia tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya. Shikamaru dan Ino yang melihat senyuman putranya pun ikut tersenyum –Membalas senyum putranya-.

"Apa alasanmu berkata begitu kepada teman-temanmu, hm?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia tak habis pikir jika putranya itu akan berkata begitu tentangnya kepada teman temannya.

"Kira-kira apa yaaa~? Hihi."

"Haah, ya sudahlah, yang penting Ayah bangga padamu, Hikaru," kata Shikamaru tulus. Lalu ia pun mengacak acak rambut putra kesayangannya tersebut.

"Iya, Ibu juga bangga padamu, Hikaru," kata Ino juga tulus. Lalu ia pun memeluk sang putra, lalu mencium pipinya. Hikaru yang diperlakukan begitu oleh kedua orang tua yang sangat dicintainya hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Lalu ... Ayah juga hebat!" lanjut Hikaru. Shikamaru dan Ino yang mendengarkan perkataan putranya itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya. Bingung.

"Hebat karena apa?" Ino melepas pelukannya, lalu ia memandang putranya itu.

"Karena ..." Hikaru menggantungkan perkataannya lagi. Shikamaru dan Ino hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

"Oh ayolah."

"Hihi, baiklah, aku jawab. Karena Ayah bisa tahan dengan Ibu yang notabene sangat cerewet. Haha!" Usai berkata begitu, Hikaru pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terkekeh geli dan Ino yang tersinggung mendengar perkataan anaknya tadi. Dahi Ino berkedut.

"HIKARUUU!" teriak Ino kesal, Hikaru yang mendengar teriakan sang Ibu hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah, Ino," kata Shikamaru menenangkan Istrinya itu.

"Huh." Ino mendengus sebal. Shikamaru yang melihat itu pun memeluk Istrinya mesra.

"Meskipun kau cerewet, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu, ah tidak, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," ucap Shikamaru seraya mengelus lembut rambut milik Istrinya itu. Ino yang mendengar perkataan suaminya itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ino pun membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

"_Aishiteru_, Shika," ucap Ino tulus. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Shikamaru.

"_Aishiteru mo_," jawab Shikamaru, lalu ia pun mencium pucuk kepala Ino lembut.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

Maaf _ending_nya gaje gini, atau _fict_nya juga gaje. Maklum lah, _author_ nya juga gaje. xD

Kira-kira ini bisa masuk ke temanya ga? ;w; #dor.

Maaf ya jika mengecewakan. Maaf juga kalau kependekkan, idenya cuman ada segini soalnya. Hehe. ;-;

Terimakasih buat Yola_-chan_ dan Lazynit-_san_ yang udah ngajak aku ikut event ini, hoho. w

Oke cukup cuap cuapnya. _Last_, berniat ngasih Kritik / Saran / dll lewat review? ;)

Review Please?

V


End file.
